Everything Happens at Night
by minutes
Summary: Ellie was only 9 when both of her parents were murdered in front of her. When none of her relatives wanted to take her in, she had to stay at a muggle orphanage. And that was where she met Tom Riddle. Love/Hate relationships. Read and Review! Thanks guys!
1. Chapter 1

Everything Happens at Night

As you can probably guess, this is an AU story.

OC/Tom

Ellie was only 9 when both of her parents were murdered in front of her. When none of her relatives wanted to take her in, she had to stay at a muggle orphanage. And that was where she met Tom Riddle. Love/Hate relationships. Read and Review! Thanks guys!

* * *

><p>(◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)<p>

* * *

><p>It was almost 11pm when two figures silently apparated onto the sidewalk in front of an old orphanage in Britain. There was a young girl clutching onto the arm of an older woman, dressed in a black coat holding onto a brown, banged-up suitcase with her free hand.<p>

Ellie took a deep breath and opened her eyes after apparating from her destroyed house. The auror who was holding her hand slowly let go and said with a reassuring smile, "Stay behind me Elleanor, we're going to talk to the lady who will be taking care of you while we find your relatives."

Ellie looked at the sign in front of the building, _Wool's Orphanage_, and nodded warily.

The auror knocked on the door twice and a few seconds later, an elderly woman opened the door inviting the guests inside. The auror exchanged a few quick words with the woman and turned around to gesture for Ellie to follow her inside. They quietly followed the elderly woman to her office, not wanting to wake any of the other children.

As the elderly woman sat in her chair, she looks across the table and smiled at Ellie.

"Hello Eleanor, I'm Mrs. Cole… Ms. Langston over there tells me that you will be staying with us for a while. Do you want to tell me how old you are?"

"I'm 8..." Ellie said in a whisper.

Mrs. Cole smiled again. "Well then, say goodbye to Ms. Langston and let's get you settled into a room tonight so you can meet all the other children tomorrow morning."

With one last glance at the auror Ellie followed Mrs. Cole up the stairs. After passing by 6 doors, they finally stopped in front the 7th and last door on the third floor.

"Well this is only temporary, but the only bed available right now is with Tom, he is 10. Tomorrow we will make arrangements and have you move in with two girls." Mrs. Cole frowned, but knocked on the door. A young boy with a calm, handsome face opened the door.

"Mrs. Cole, I can't say I was expecting you at this hour."

"A misfortunate accident has happened and Eleanor is going to be staying with us. But since we are all out of beds in the other rooms, she will be sleeping here tonight, so look after her." Mrs. Cole said sternly not wanting to deal with Tom's usual antics.

Tom looked behind Mrs. Cole and saw a brown-haired girl with her head down trying to contain her tears. He inwardly sneered, "_Another crybaby…_" Without another word, Tom heads back into bed, turns towards the wall, and pulls his covers over his body.

Ellie walked slowly to the empty bed on the left side, careful not to disturb the curt boy on her right. She turned around and stared at the closing door, softly crying as she laid down on the bed.

* * *

><p><em>June 29<em>

_9:00pm_

_A small girl with brown hair and sparkling grey-blue eyes bounced into the living room._

"_Mommy! Mommy! What are we doing tomorrow? You do know what day tomorrow is riiiight?" Ellie smiled sweetly._

_Andrea looked up from her Witches' Weekly and smiled at her only daughter. "Yes Ellie... we all know what day tomorrow is. But me and your dad aren't going to tell you your surprise until you wake up tomorrow. So hurry off to bed before daddy sees you up."_

_Ellie huffs and heads to her bedroom upstairs._

_Suddenly, there was a bang, a woman screams, and Ellie freezes._

"_You can't take her, she's only 9! She doesn't even know who you are…"_

"_She's 10 and after I'm done here, I'll be the only family she knows Andrea," says an unfamiliar deep voice._

_Ellie slowly walks back down the stairs and makes her way to living room and looks through the crack. Her mother was on her knees begging in front of a man cloaked in black._

_The fireplace flares up and a man walks through. Immediately with a swish of a wand, the cloaked man gags and binds him up next to Andrea. Ellie gasps silently, "Daddy…"_

"_So Andrea this is who you decided to leave me for… AND you know what the worst part of this farce is? You take my daughter with you… and tell her that this half-blood is her father, Garrett Reynolds... 8 whole years… that's how long you've managed to escape me. Now I'm taking Eleanor back."_

_A flash of red light and Garrett thumps onto the ground bleeding through his wide open eyes and mouth._

"_YOU CAN'T, Eleanor needs me, she needs her mother! Don't do this, please don't… at least let me say goodbye to her… She needs to know that I love her" Andrea cries._

"_I suppose I can spare you the pain since you did manage to bear me an heir… Avada Kedavra"_

_Ellie saw a flash of green light and watched as her mother fell lifelessly onto the floor. Next thing she knew, her legs were taking her back into her room and she crouched onto the floor of her closet._

_Ellie clutched her head and it seemed like forever before her closet door opened. When it did, all she saw was a glaring bright light_

"_You're safe now Eleanor… I'm going to take you somewhere safe. Everything is going to be fine."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Everything has to be a dream…" <em>Ellie shot up from her pillow wiping tears from her eyes.

"Lunch is ready Eleanor. Mrs. Cole thought I should show you around. I'm Lena." Ellie jumped and tried to focus her eyes at Lena standing in the doorway. Lena looked like a doll with her straight auburn hair, green eyes, and a slightly tanned face. Ellie looked around the empty room, nodded and followed Lena down the stairs to the dining area. Lena marched over to the front of the lunch line and grabbed a tray of food leaving Ellie at the back of the line.

* * *

><p>"I heard Mrs. Cole say that none of her relatives wanted her because she's cursed. It's all her fault that her parents are dead. Trust me, I heard Mrs. Cole talking to someone on the phone. I don't even think she knows yet, but I wouldn't want to be <em>her<em> friend. What if she gets me killed next. Or maybe she's crazy and SHE killed her parents… I can't believe I have to show her around… Did I even tell you what happened when I went to get her?" Lena tells her group of friends at the dining area.

The 4 other girls sitting at the round lunch table gasped and shook their heads waiting for Lena to continue with her story like it was the biggest gossip story of the century.

"Well I went to get her like Mrs. Cole told me to and she just stared at me with her eyes. They were so scary… like I was looking at the devil! I thought she was going to hurt me. I mean, nothing that ugly can be an angel right Hannah?" Lena snickered.

The girl to the left of Lena nodded in agreement. Hannah then looked up and saw Ellie standing just a few feet from their table with her lunch tray in hand. It was obvious she had heard everything.

"The freak is staring at us Lena, what should we do?" Hannah whispers to the group.

Before Lena could tell Ellie that there wasn't room at their table, Ellie dropped her food tray and ran out of the dining area crying.

* * *

><p>Another day another short addition<p>

- minutes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter **3**

drabble drabble kadabble.

Kids these days are cruel.

By the way, Ellie is short for Eleanor (usually only used by adults with authority). Just in case people haven't caught on.

* * *

><p>"<em>They don't even know me… why do they already hate me? I don't have a family anymore and I don't have friends. No one is going to miss me if I leave. No. one. will. even. know." <em> Ellie ran until she was back in her room and grabbed her brown suitcase. Since everyone was in the dining area for lunch, it was easy to sneak out the front door undetected.

However, Ellie didn't even make it to the bottom step of the entrance before a hand grabbed her left arm forcing her to turn around.

A tear stricken face stared right up at a cold, emotionless boy.

"_It's… the boy from last night," Ellie thought._

"You're going to get me in trouble," said a bored voice. His brown eyes bore into hers as if daring her to make a move.

Ellie's anger flared up at everything that was already going wrong with her life. She shook his hand off and yelled, "AND THAT'S WHAT YOU CARE ABOUT?"

He rolled his eyes to her outburst.

"They're just going to send people out to find you, and when they do, you'll be brought back here. So why are you being a nuisance to everyone else."

Ellie's eyes soften and realized that what he said was true. "_I don't have anywhere to go."_

"I just wanted to go home…" Ellie's eyes swelled up with tears once again.

"This is your home now."

Those words hurt because of how true they were. No one was going to pick her up from the orphanage. Ellie did not even know her relatives because whenever she would ask her mother, Andrea would start on a rant about how they were "bigoted fools who couldn't see her marriage to Garrett as anything other than the utter betrayal to the family." There was no one to care for her. With this realization, Ellie breathed deeply and exhaled.

Ellie looked at Tom and smiled sadly. "Happy Birthday to me."

* * *

><p>From then on, Ellie was basically Tom's shadow. Wherever he went, she went. It even got to the point that Mrs. Cole had to intervene. She tried to force Ellie to sleep in the same room with Lena and Hannah saying that it was "improper for a lady to share the same room with another boy until marriage." Before the sun even set, the bed frame cracked in half. How that happened, Mrs. Cole never figured it out. It's not every day metal cracks in half without even the hint of rust. There was nothing to do but let Ellie stay with Tom.<p>

Mrs. Cole sighed as she turned off the lights and closed the bedroom door to Tom and Eleanor's room.

Roughly a year passed by since Eleanor arrived and they were already inseparable. Shaking her head, "_At least they were one of the more well behaved children at the orphanage, always courteous, but strange things seemed to happen more frequently since their friendship… missing pets, biting snakes… and not to mention the disappearing toys...but I can't really blame them for those things without definitive proof" _

Mrs. Cole simply shrugged away her thoughts as mere coincidences and sauntered off to berate the older children for cursing in front of toddlers.

"Ellie"

"Yeah Tom?" Ellie whispered.

"She's gone now, let's keep practicing."

* * *

><p>July 20<p>

_Knock. Knock. _

Mrs. Cole looked up from her paperwork and glanced at the clock on her desk. "_11:00am_. _The man is extremely punctual."_ She smiled, smoothed out her knee length skirt and rose to greet the visitor at her office door.

"Hello Mrs. Cole, I am Professor Dumbledore and I hope you received my letter about Mr. Tom Riddle and Miss Eleanor Reynolds."

Mrs. Cole gazed at the eccentrically dressed man but smiled at his politeness.

"Ah.. yes, you mentioned that they have both been accepted to a private boarding school. Tom has always been a charming little boy and his grades at school are nothing but the best. However, I'm not sure I can say much about Eleanor… She has only been here for a year. I'm sure you heard that her parents died tragically and she has been living here since when none of her relatives wanted to claim her."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "They have both been registered since birth and their tuitions already paid for. I don't want to waste anymore of your valuable time, but may I speak to the children myself?"

Mrs. Cole nodded and lead them to Tom and Ellie's room.

"We don't usually allow boys and girls to be in the same room, but under certain circumstances… we had to make an exception for these two. They are both extremely courteous and mature for their age… not to mention inseparable"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and nodded at her words. Mrs. Cole knocked on the door, "Kids, the professor from the boarding school I told you about earlier is here to meet you."

Tom opened the door and stared at Professor Dumbledore with guarded eyes.

Professor Dumbledore proceeded to introduce himself and once Mrs. Cole had left the area, he began to explain to them the existence of magic. There was nothing new for Tom to learn since Ellie had already told him about magic and Hogwarts, but they both nodded along.

* * *

><p>"Well now then, I'll be back next week to take both of you to get your supplies. But before I leave…" Dumbledore hands Tom and Ellie each an envelop. "here are your official acceptance letters… for keepsake."<p>

Ellie stared at her letter that she had been waiting for since she was 4 years old. Her eyes started tearing up thinking of how everything was suppose to happen. Her mother would have jumped in happiness and forgot about any lady-like behaviors instilled into her since birth. Her father would have twirled her around and told her how proud he was...

As she started to shake and was about burst into tears, Tom firmly grabbed her hand. Ellie looked up in surprise as she remembered one of the rules Tom had set for her when they started becoming 'friends'. "_Never touch me, reach for me, or think about either."_

"Actually Professor, I think we can manage on our own. Ellie has been to Diagon Alley and I'm sure we can find our way."

Then Tom proceeded to ask Dumbledore questions about Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. He paid no mind to her even though their hands were linked. Tom felt her hand stiffen and glanced down making eye contact. Ellie shivered from the intense stare and quickly looked away remembering what happened to people when they made Tom mad.

Never missing a thing, Dumbledore strays away from the topic and sternly says, "One thing _both _of you should know... bullying of _any_ sort is not welcome at Hogwarts. Whether it be with those you call enemies or even your own closest of friends…" Dumbledore suddenly smiles, "However, my door is always open to those who seek help… of any sort." Dumbledore hands them both their train tickets. "The train leaves at 11am sharp and the location is on the ticket. And I will leave you both with that. Have a good day now... lots to do."

Professor Dumbledore left the room and headed downstairs to Mrs. Cole's office to bid goodbye.

"Ellie… you need to stop crying, it only shows how weak you are. And not to mention, it's unbecoming of a lady." Tom smirked. "Now let us go get some food before lunch is over." He started to walk out the room.

"Ok, let me just put away my things." Ellie quickly opened her letter and smiled at Tom's attempt to cheer her up.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Armando Dippet

Dear Miss Reynolds,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Headmaster

* * *

><p>I've been trying to get the story moving to Hogwarts without leaving out too much of the story.<p>

Lets get some more _**reviews **_guys!

Off topic though,

Is it strange that I've already planned out my cat's halloween costume before I even find one myself?

Cheers,

- minutes


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

New chapter! Thanks for waiting guys.

In the process of writing longer chapters. hard stuff.

Please **Read **& **Review**! → and you will recieve…. a heart 3 and my eternal gratitude. Whichever is worth more to you.

* * *

><p>September 1<p>

10:00am

"I'm leaving now, with or without you Ellie."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. You know I'm not nearly as gifted as you are with magic. I had to pack by hand since you wouldn't help me." Ellie's school trunk was packed to the brim with her supplies from Diagon Alley. Always the careful one, she decided to buy three times the amount of quills and parchment paper recommended for First Years. Even though students were allowed to return for winter break, Ellie didn't plan on heading back to the orphanage until it was absolutely necessary. Sticking her new wand into her right jacket pocket, Ellie took a deep breath and held her hand over her school trunk. Mr. Ollivander had warned her and Tom that any magic used by their _wands _will be tracked and reported to the Improper Use of Magic Office at the Ministry. There was a charm that allowed the Ministry to track underage magic called the trace.

Ellie concentrated on shrinking her trunk, like she had been practicing for the past week, squinting her eyes more and more with each passing minute. Ellie and Tom had been practicing simple wandless magic such as levitation and shrinking/enlarging; but she had never managed to move or manipulate larger objects such as her trunk. If she had to guess, the magic needed to manipulate an object correlated to the weight, density, and size of the object.

"WOOO FINALLY!" Ellie cheered when her trunk successfully shrunk to the size of a lego block. Doing a small victory dance, Ellie froze when she saw Tom smirking by the doorway.

"You should really work on your magic Ellie, you would have missed the Hogwarts Express _and _still not have managed to shrink your trunk without my help. Now hurry up, the taxi is waiting downstairs."

Ellie excitedly put her trunk into her left pocket and followed Tom.

When they arrived at the London train station, they had about 20 minutes to spare.

Tom looked down at this ticket.

LONDON _to_ HOGWARTS

for ONE WAY travel

Platform 9 ¾

Issued subject to the Rules & Regulations of the

Hogwarts Express Railway Authorities

"Is there even such thing as platform 9 ¾ …?" Tom looked at Ellie expecting her to tell him otherwise.

Ellie shrugged. "My parents never told me much about Hogwarts. They wanted everything to be a surprise. But if I had to guess, a lot of magical people must be congregating at the destination… so..." Ellie closed her eyes and tried to grab onto the small streams of magic in the air. This was one thing Ellie could proudly say she beat Tom at. Despite Tom's numerous attempts, he wasn't able to sense magic like the way Ellie could. Since she could remember, Ellie was able to feel the magic within a person and see it in her mind. To Ellie, magic was bright, yet soothing glow. The more magical someone or something was, the brighter and larger tbe glow. This was how Ellie found out Tom was a wizard. She never told him out of jealousy and competitive spirit, but he was brighter than anyone she had ever met.

Ellie searched around her vicinity and immediately found a family of wizards that stuck out like a glow stick in a dark room.

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Tom! Over there, those people have magic!"

Tom and Ellie followed the family of four until they stopped between platforms 9 and 10. There were two boys older than Ellie with a man and woman, presumably their parents. Taking a closer look, Ellie gasped. _Twins!_

"Tom, I think we should ask them for- "

Much to her surprise, the man and woman both walked into the wall and disappeared.

Ellie was stunned and even though he did not show it, Tom was not expecting that to happen.

"Oh look brother, we have fans. I haven't seen anyone so shocked since…. well last year. They must be little firsties."

"Hahaha I remember that! He looked like he was going to pee his pants!" said the other twin.

"Ok kids, where are my manners? I'm Asher and my not as good looking twin is Evan... Well stop staring at us and lets go kids." And with that, the twins turned around and entered the portal with Ellie and Tom following behind.

* * *

><p>"May we join you guys in this compartment? Everywhere else is full." Tom asked were 4 people in the compartment, 3 boys and a girl. They were all dressed impeccably even compared to most professional adults.<p>

Everyone looked up and the boy with the black hair was the first to speak.

"My name is Cyngus Black, this is my sister Walburga" Nodding to the blonde and brown haired boys, he continued, "our friends Abraxas Malfoy and Raphael Lestrange."

"You can sit with us, but it seems we don't have room for the fat and uglies." Walburga smirked.

Ellie glared in anger, sick of people making fun of her like at the orphanage. Thinking of a suitable come back, Ellie smirked, "Fat and ugly huh? Things could be worst… I mean... At least I'm not a bitch like you." Ellie smiled innocently at the fuming girl.

"GET OUT OF MY COMPARTMENT" screeched Walburga. "GET OUT OF MY FACE."

The other three boys ate their chocolate frogs and watched the spectacle that was in front of them with amused grins. They were familiar with Walburga and her spoiled attitude. If Walburga wanted something, she would damn well make sure she had it.

Ellie grabbed Tom's arm and planned to walk down the hall in search of another compartment.

"Let's leave Tom, they're incredibly rude."

Tom shook off her hand, and glared, "Don't touch me. Some of us don't have to be so crass to make friends." And with that Tom joined the group and introduced himself.

Walburga burst into laughter, "Hahaha did you see her face? I knew you couldn't have been friends with that-"

Ellie was already running down the hall and couldn't hear what Walburga had left to say.

* * *

><p>Ellie continued to splash water onto her face and and washed off her dried tear stains. Putting her glasses back on, Ellie stared at her reflection. She had a plain face, nothing too notable except for her large forehead. The only part of herself that Ellie liked were her grey-blueish eyes, exactly like her mothers. Ellie wasn't fat, but was slightly chubbier than the average 11 year old girl.<p>

She sniffed a few times and tucked her brown hair behind her ears.

Too enveloped in her thoughts of revenge, Ellie left the washroom and immediately ran into a hard chest and started to fall backwards onto the ground. . She closed her eyes waiting for the impact; However, a strong hand reached behind her and held her up.

"Hey princess, people would get the wrong idea if you just so willingly run into my arms. I'm not complaining though."

Ellie opened her eyes and saw one of the twin's smiling face. To her surprise, he closed his eyes and slowly leaned forward. Ellie's eyes grew larger as he got closer and closer...

_Whack_

"Owww…" The twin froze when he felt someone slap the back of his head.

"Oi Asher, don't scare the firstie before she even got to Hogwarts." Evan laughed.

"Come on Evan, you have to admit her puffy red eyes look so cute…" Asher released Ellie and helped her stand back up.

"So where's that firstie boyfriend you were with earlier firstie?" Evan asked.

"My name's Ellie... and that boy is not my friend much less my boyfriend."

Both of the twins looked at each other and "Oooohhh"ed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Asher winked.

"Where's your trunk Ellie? We'll introduce you to our friends! We're _much_ cooler than your boyfriend anyways." Evan added.

Ellie smiled at their friendliness took out her trunk in her pocket and held it out in her palm to show the twins.

The twins turned to each other and smiled simultaneously.

"Looks like our little firstie is more than she looks."

"So many plans brother... so many…"

"Think of all the possibilities…"

"I can see the stars aligning already…."

Ellie laughed, "Sorry to burst your bubbles, but someone else did this for me."

The twins came out of their daze and continued smiling. Asher takes the trunk from Ellies hand and says, "No matter, we still have plans! But we're going to need to enlarge this trunk back at the compartment if you want a bed at your house."

Ellie furrowed her brows in confusion, "At my house?" Ellie imagined a white two-story house but her thoughts were interrupted with laughter once again.

"We have so much to tell you about Hogwarts our young firstie." Evan laughed and patted Ellie on her back. Asher led the way down the hall and back to their compartment.

* * *

><p>Ellie met Noah and Anna, who were third years like the twins. And also became fast friends with Jenna, who the twins supposedly found "wandering the halls like a lost puppy firstie."<p>

For once in her life, Ellie finally felt genuinely accepted and liked by the people around her.

_Tom? Who was Tom? If he can so easily leave me behind then so can I._

WIth her new found perspective, Ellie smiled and looked around at everyone laughing.

_Friends._

Throughout the rest of the train ride, Ellie was constantly laughing and eating snacks she hadn't had since she arrived at the orphanage. The twins, Noah, and Anna were nice enough to share their treats with the firsties who didn't bring any money on board with them. There were plenty of chocolate frogs, licorice wands, cauldron cakes, and cockroach clusters to go around.

There was never a dull moment with the twins; but once they arrived, the group had to separate.

Asher pointed Ellie and Jenna to the boats and the rest of them hopped onto a carriage pulled by a threshal.

Waving goodbye, Ellie and Jenna boarded a ship shared by two boys who introduced themselves as just Flint and Goyle. They weren't much for conversation… especially after Jenna threatened to push both of them off the boat for asking whether they were mudbloods. At least Ellie and Jenna had each other.

The were gasps all around as the ships sailed through a cave. Ellie wiped her glasses that were misted by the water and looked up in marvel at the sight before her. The castle was beautiful, it was beyond her dreams and expectations. For the first time, Ellie felt compelled by the castle's magic. The magic was so strong it felt like it was going to suck her in and swallow her whole. As quickly as the feeling came, it was gone and replaced by a feeling of happiness. Ellie smiled widely and thought to herself, "_I'm finally home."_

Once the magical, self-traveling ships docked, the first years followed the gamekeeper, named Ogg, into the castle and stopped before a large door.

There were whispers all around as to what would happen next or what house they were going to be sorted into. Ellie was glad Noah had given them a brief description of each house and their values beforehand, or she would have been as nervous as many of the other first years.

Ellie shivered as if physically feeling someone's eyes on her, she looked around for the perpetrator that was responsible.

Tom smirked at her while his friends from the compartment were talking animately around him. Ellie glared at him and gave him a not-so-friendly hand gesture.

Tom frowned and his eyes flared in anger. But before he could respond, a male voice clears his throat. Tom narrowed his eyes at Professor Dumbledore, directing his anger to him from being interrupted.

"A-hem. Well first years, welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Dumbledore, deputy headmaster here at Hogwarts, head of Gryffindor, and your professor in transfiguration. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors, and join your fellow classmates. I'm sure everyone is excited, but I will be back once we are ready to sort you all." Professor Dumbledore walked past the doors and shuts them behind him.

Chatter ensues again from excitement.

"Ellie, do you know that boy who keeps staring at you? He's really good looking." Jenna then pretends to swoon.

"Yeah, he's that jerk I told you about on the train." Ellie rolled her eyes. "I really hope we don't end up in the same house…"

"Don't worry, I'll be with you all the time Ellie. EVEN IF I'm not in your house. You wouldn't be able to get away from me!" Jenna joked.

A few more minutes passed before the great doors opened.

"We are ready now." Professor Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

He led the first years into the Great Hall and stopped before an old, ratty hat on top of a stool.

"When I call your name, you will come forward, I will put this hat on you, and you will be sorted. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family.. If you have any problems, you can talk to your head of house." Professor Dumbledore pauses in thought. "Oh yes, we have house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup! You will earn points for doing good deeds, but any wrong-doing and you will lose them."

There was a pause as the First Years took everything in.

"Now let us begin… Abbott, Carol please come forward."

* * *

><p>Oh man, where to put them… where to put them…<p>

*insert evil hand rubbing and cat petting

- minutes


End file.
